Talk:Mender Tesseract Strike Force
Quite a lot of stuff in the last mission is clickable. Reaaally adds to the game's atmosphere. I have a fed shots of the resulting text, want me to put it up somewhere? - Skarmory The PG 23:05, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :I vote yes. - Snorii 01:27, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Elite Bosses? I know Miss Liberty and her daughter Ms. Liberty are actually Heroes, but will be turned into Elite Bosses if the difficulty is lowered and there isn't a full team, but does that apply to the rest of the Elite Bosses in the rest of the Strike Force? Doesn't seem right if the first mission would be the hardest in a full team...? Sera404 07:35, 23 December 2007 (UTC) : President Marchand was an Elite Boss when I soloed this strike force. - Snorii 15:49, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :: Hrm, so would Marchand be bumped to an AV if there was a full team or if you played on Relentless? Or is he set to always be an EB, like Frostfire and Heracles? Sera404 00:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Last mission clickables. The last mission has tons of clickable stuff. Tons. Practically one in every room, or more. Here's some I found in my latest run-through, in "chronological" order. -Skarmory The PG 17:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *First floor **Vending machine :::The vending machine is filled with plenty of yummy candy treats such as Zagnut, Boston Baked Beans, 7-Up Bars, and everyone's new favourite: Sweet Tarts! :*Papers near overturned bin near overturned desk in cubicle :::Confidential documents left laying on the ground is probably not the wisest idea in a presidential building. :*Papers on desk in auditorium :::The papers on this desk outline a training program for firearm safety and employee participation. :*Blank whiteboard in conference room :::While the whiteboard appears blank, residue from a previous meeting outlines designated staff to cover security over all areas of the building, even the rooftop. :*Cupboard in different conference room :::This cupboard is filled with Styrofoam cups, plastic sticks, Coffee-Mate, and... guns? :*Small TV under stairs :::It's not on right now, but some of Marchand's staff were watching 'Face the Nation' on this television earlier. :*File cabinet in alcove :::It's locked. Upon closer inspection, you notice that someone's tried to jimmy his way into this file cabine - several times. What's in there? :*Corkboard in upstairs office, same room as previous two :::One of the notices on this bulletin board instructs all employees to be exceptionally vigilant when leaving and entering the building. It looks like these employees are taking the safety of their boss very seriously. *Second floor **Vending machine outside elevators :::Hey, who took all the Sweet Tarts!? :*Bookcase behind stairs :::As you sift through the various books, you notice the set of Encyclopedia Americana for 1963 by Grolier. A few volumes are missing. :*Papers on table, side room :::This stack of papers identifies the plan of action that the government servicemen intend to implement. All this cloak and dagger stuff is making the staff nervous. :*Papers on desk in alcove :::The secretary left a few scribbled notes on her desk. One of the notes reveals the possible location of the elevator key to the Marchand suite. How careless! :*Rear desk in upstairs office :::It's locked. You could jimmy it open if you wanted, but you have a president to assassinate. It's probably just stuffed with Brylcreem and shoe polish anyway. :*Water fountain between bathroom doors :::Mmmm water. Refreshing! :*Cupboard, conference room :::The cupboards are bare. This is the Marchand building. No one could cough up a few bucks for some snacks? :*Papers on side table :::A Post headline talks about how 200,000 civil rights demonstrators marched on Washington for jobs and freedom. The pages are worn thin from wear. :*Desk in side room :::This desk is unlocked. As you open it, you find bid notices from various window washing companies. It looks like the one on top was accepted. :*Picture near elevator :::Wait a minute! This is a copy of the painting from downstairs! How cheap! :*Upstairs watercooler :::This is a particularly popular spot for staff to gather together and discuss the television programs they watched the night before. :*Bookcase in upstairs side room :::This bookcase is filled with government procedural manuals. Needless to say, even though they were printed in the last year, the volumes are covered in dust. *Third floor :*Bookcase behind stairs :::This bookcase includes a large variety of government-issued publications. However, judging from the copies of 'War of the Worlds', 'Orphans of the Sky' and 'Confessions of an Advertising Man', staff have no problem bringing in their personal collections, too. :*Upstairs, papers on table :::Stuck in with the other publications is a copy of Life Magazine with a photograph of a very young Jackie Kennedy and her puppy on the cover. :*Side conference room, papers on table :::These papers are invitations for an office party in honor of someone named Fran Kubelik. It looks like her birthday is coming up. :*Cork board :::This bulletin board is covered with reminders about staff meetings, upcoming company gatherings, and a 'watch list' for suspected villains in the area. You scan for your name and come up empty. Excellent. The snake cave incident hasn't caught up with you... yet. :*File cabinet in side room :::As you pry open the file cabinet, you find staffing files on all of the employees under Marchand. You sift through a few of them for a minute, grow bored, and put them back. :*Cork board, elevator room. :::This bulletin board is the main board for all announcements coming directly from President Marchand. *Presidential suite :::Going clockwise from elevator. :*Bin :::This waste basket has trash in it. What did you expect? :*Papers on Marchand's desk :::The stack of papers on Marchand's desk reflect every piece of information that he and his staff have managed to dig up on key players in all of Marchand's dealings. As you sift through the material, your brain starts to hurt, and you drop the papers back on the desk. :*Cupboard behind Marchand's desk :::There are some seriously top secret files in here. One file documents negotiations with the Soviets regarding the Warburg missiles and also some highly volatile correspondence with Kennedy. Now THIS stuff is good. What a gold mine! :*Bookcase :::The books here all have to do with economic projections and financial policies. This stuff makes the Sahara Desert feel like a water park. :*Bookcase :::The books here document local government issues, trade negotiations, and current law statures. This stuff is BORING! :*Bookcase :::Several books on this shelf are biographical histories of presidents from across the globe. At least this section has some pep.